Pumpkins
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: The Warehouse team carve pumpkins. Super fluffy, super pointless oneshot for those who like that sort of thing.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: Hi guys. Thought I would write something fluffy in celebration of fall. I know it is probably horrible out of character, and too happy and jolly, but I really don't care too much. I just wanted to get this out there before I loose internet access, and I was sleepy when I wrote this. Have fun reading! Oh, and I have no clue where this fits in to the timeline.

"Myk- uhhh! Gimme the pumpkin!" Pete Lattimer whined. The team was about to carve pumpkins for their fall celebration. Fortunately, they had not gotten any pings for the day, so they were enjoying the crisp autumn weather in South Dakota. Pete was helping Myka unload the pumpkins out of the back of the SUV. Of course, Pete decided that he laid claim to the biggest one that Claudia had already chosen.

"No Pete. It's not your pumpkin! Claudia called it first. She reminded me several times before I left to pick them up that 'I get the biggest one you can find, Myka.' You can fight her for it, if you want. There are three more pumpkins in the back. Take your pick." Myka said, as she walked away with a pumpkin the size of two bowling balls put together. Upon entering Leena's bed and breakfast, Myka could see Leena in the kitchen surrounded by cinnamon, apples, flour, and other ingredients needed to make pie.

"Hi Myka. Are those pumpkins looking good today?" The innkeeper asked.

"Yep. Claudia got the biggest pumpkin I could find, and Pete got the second biggest one. I really think that he is going to kill Claudia for that." Myka replied, with a chuckle. She walked around the table, and out to the back yard where Leena had set out paper towels, scoops, and newspaper spread on the ground for the carving. She set Claudia's orange pumpkin down, and went back out to retrieve the rest of them. Myka called Claudia downstairs.

"Claudia! Time to carve pumpkins!" She hollered, up the stairs.

"Ohhh coming!" The young red head replied, a low blue glow emanating from the crack under her door.

"Claudia, what are you doing?" The older woman inquired.

"Oh, I was just pimping out the Tesla grenade again." Claudia replied, nonchalantly while trotting down the stairs.

"Just don't let Artie know." Myka said. In all of her years at the Warehouse, one of the most valuable things she had learned was that sometimes, rules were meant to be broken, and that being uptight and by the book was often the wrong approach to delicate situations. So, with that in mind, she pretended that she didn't have a clue about Claudia's recent tinkering, because Artie would probably get mad. They reached the backyard, where Leena was giving Pete the knives.

"Pete plus knives equals bad." Claudia said aloud.

"Well, Pete plus smaller pumpkin equals even worse." Pete threatened.

"Dude. There is no way in heck that you are getting my pumpkin." Claudia replied, while inching closer to her bright orange, round prize.

"We'll see about that."

"Pete, before you go and clobber Claudia, put down the knife." Myka reminded him. "Why don't you two settle this the old fashioned way?" She suggested.

"And just what would that be?" Claudia asked.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Myka replied, and winked at her. Claudia knew that Pete always chose rock, and so she quickly agreed. As usual, Pete chose rock, and Claudia was able to keep her pumpkin.

"Ha. I sooooooo beat you. You don't always have to choose rock, you know!" Claudia bragged.

"Hmm. Meh, rock is the best." Pete replied, defensively. "Besides, my pumpkin is better because it doesn't have a lopsided grin!"

"My pumpkin's grin is not lopsided, nor does it even have a grin at all!" Claudia told him.

"Yes it does! Right- right there." He said, as he tried to show her by pointing.

"That is a pumpkin ridge, smart one." Claudia smirked.

"Guys, lets just carve." Myka suggested, as she grabbed a knife and started to cut a hole in the top. "We never know when we will get a ping, and Leena wants to bake seeds and make two types of pie, before we get called to the Warehouse again."

"Ohh pie? What kind?" Pete asked, as he hurridly began to cut the top off to start gutting it.

"Apple and Pumpkin. Lots and lots of pumpkin." She replied. They were "gutting" out the pumpkin, when Leena walks in.

"Put all the guts in this bowl, and all the seeds in this one." She said.

"Eew. Don't refer to them as guts, 'cuz that is just wrong." Claudia said.

"Well that IS what they are." Leena replied, and walked back in to the kitchen.

"So, what are you going to carve in to yours?" Claudia asked Pete.

"I don't know. Probably a Farnsworth or a Tesla. Or a chicken." He laughed.

"Cool. I am going to carve one of my latest and greatest inventions. And what's a chicken got to do with anything?" She asked.

"No clue. Just thought a chicken would fit in nicely." Pete said, obviously contemplating what he wants to carve.

"What about you?" Claudia asked and turned to Myka.

"I was going to carve an 'Artie' face." She replied, and chuckled to herself.

"Funny. Just don't show Mr. Grumps." Claudia said.

"Oh, I won't. That would be a recipe for disaster." They continued to carve their pumpkins in silence. Leena had just collected the fifth batch of seeds and third batch of pumpkin guts when Claudia gets and idea.

"Hey Lattimer. Think fast!" She said, as she lobs a handful of pumpkin right at his face.

"Claudiaaa not cool!" Pete replied, as he dropped his knife out of his right hand and tried to wipe the gloop off of his face. With his left hand, Pete swiped some of the pumpkin insides and threw them over to Claudia. Claudia then stood up completely, orange covering her chest, and ran towards Pete.

"You're going to get it." Claudia said. She was now really close to Myka. Pete took another handful and chucked it over, aiming at Claudia's legs. Unfortunately for Myka, Pete wasn't very careful when he was aiming, and the projectile landed square on Myka's head. Myka was outraged.

"Pete!" She shrieked, and ran her hands through her hair to get the gloop out. She then smiled and forcefully threw it back to Pete.

"Pumpkin war!" Claudia declared, and they all reached their hands into the pumpkin to get their ammunition. They threw the gloop back, and forth. Just as they were getting into a good steady rhythm, Artie walked through the door, unsuspecting.

"Plop" Went some of the gloop, landing right on Artie's glasses.

"Agent Lattimer." Artie said. "Inventory for a month. And you, Myka and Claudia, inventory for two weeks. I am ashamed. Pumpkin fights? You're messing up Leena's lawn!"

"They are fine, Artie." Leena said from her perch a the door way. "Would pie make you feel any better?"

"Yes. Much. Oh, and Myka? What is that?" Artie asked, pointing at the pumpkin sitting at Myka's place at the table.

"Oh, uh, nothing." She replied, turning a nice shade of red. Artie shrugged, and walked in to the B&B to fetch some dessert.

"Hey Leena, can I have some pie?" Pete asked. "And can I not have a side of inventory, Artie? Please?"

"Yes, you may have a side of inventory." Artie followed the joke, keeping a straight face.

"And yes, you can have some pie. Come on everybody. Lets get cleaned up and have some dessert." Leena told everyone.

"Yum. I call dibs on the bathroom first." Claudia claimed, as she ran quickly up the stairs.

"I call the pie, first!" Pete said, like a young child. He pranced in to the kitchen happily. Myka, least covered head to toe in slime, just smiled and thought: "It's good to be home."

A/N: There you go. I hope this made you kinda happy. For those reading that are on the East Coast of the United States, stay safe in the hurricane. Enjoy your week!


End file.
